Just This Once, In Kakariko
by AkiraDawn
Summary: It was a town nestled among canyon walls, full of mystery, full of culture and full of romance. Everything about Kakariko was magical and everything about tonight was new. Zelda was the face of Hyrule, but tonight she was a woman.


Just this Once, In Kakariko

Haven't written any Zelda for a long time! The inspiration came from none other than Kakariko village from Twilight Princess. It's time for my annual Autumn TP play through which is where the inspiration came from! I hope you enjoy this oneshot!

I don't own The Legend of Zelda, it belongs to Nintendo

November nights in Kakariko Village were cold. The village was certainly not known for its scenery or its weather. But tourists and passersby were drawn to Kakariko Village for its mystical heritage, its reputation for great food and its reclusive location amongst the Hyrule mountain ranges. The night sky was clear and littered with stars. Smoke billowed out of chimneys of homes, inns and businesses that lined the Kakariko streets. Outdoor markets were bustling and bonfires were scattered among the tents. Vendors and patrons alike crowded around them for warmth. On the opposite side of town the shaman Renado sat at the head of a large fire. Tribal blood ran deep in his veins and this was evidenced by his rich cultural traditions and religious beliefs. He was a well respected and kind man. Gathered around the campfire was his daughter Luda, Telma, the bar keeper from Castle Town in central Hyrule, Barnes, the flighty bomb maker who had lived in Kakariko his entire life and two children; Beth and Colin, from none other than the Ordona province. There were three goron elders, two goron mothers and four goron children gathered around the flames. Other guests included a handful of zoras and it was no secret that the zora connection to Kakariko ran deep since the days of old. However, of all the guests tonight none were more special than the princess that sat before the amber flames and Hyrule's chosen hero Link. It was an honor for their presences to grace the kind people of Kakariko.

"How is it?" Link asked Zelda a bit nervously.

"Huh?" she answered quickly.

"The fry bread? How is it?" Link repeated.

"Oh! Oh! It's just wonderful. Everything has been so wonderful." Zelda answered sincerely. Link smiled, a little more relaxed now.

"Good. You know, everyone is so happy you agreed to come." Link said.

"I wouldn't have missed it." Zelda smiled sweetly at Link. There was a sparkle in her eyes as if she had stolen some diamond dust from the stars above. Link was completely captive in her stare. Suddenly, the sound of a powder being thrown on the fire broke Zelda's gaze. A plume of purple smoke rose from the fire, causing it to spit and flare momentarily. Renado played a few airy notes on some sort of flute-like wooden instrument. He gazed into the heavens as everyone around the fire shifted their focus toward him.

"Tonight…we come together as one…gorons, native Kakarikans, Ordonians, zoras, and Hylians…we gather around this fire together. Tonight…I will tell of days of old…days lost to the ages. A time when the land of Hyrule belonged to the tribes of a lost era; a time that makes even the days of the Sheikah seem not so long ago. A story of my people…the legend of Ketchuwah." Renado threw another handful of powder onto the fire, causing an even larger purple plume to bellow into the air. The goron children clapped and the zoras 'ooo'd' and 'aaaahh'd' at the sight. Zelda smiled delightedly at Link and then shifted her eyes to Renado who was playing a longer melody on his flute. Silence overcame the campfire as everyone awaited his tale.

"Long, long ago…before the time of the gorons and the settling of this village we know as Kakariko…there was a tribe that took great pride in calling these mountains home. They were a peaceful people, cherishing everything with which the great spirit blessed them. In the tribe, there was said to be a young warrior by the name of Ketchuwah who had come of age." Renado paced slowly around the front of the fire. "Oooh great Shaman Retallah! He cried out one day. I am ready to fulfill my quest. Ketchuwah was more than aware that the rite of passage in the tribe was for every boy that came of age to fulfill a quest as envisioned by the great Shaman." Renado paused and played a few notes on the flute. The fire popped and cracked awaiting his next installment. "Ketchuwah, young warrior…the great shaman spoke. I come to you a messenger of the great spirit! Go forth, young Ketchuwha! Go forth into the fertile lands and seek the unburied treasure! The shaman instructed. But great shaman! Where is this unburied treasure of which you speak? Ketchuwah begged. Go! Seek the treasure! The great Shaman said. And so, overwhelmed with fear and confusion Ketchuwah left the tribe in search of the unburied treasure." Renado bowed his head and paused. He played the flute-like instrument again softly.

Zelda watched Renado, transfixed by his story. Link watched as Zelda tugged the animal hide blanket tighter around her. It appeared as if she needed to get closer to the fire. Renado raised his head.

"Ketchuwah was gone from the tribe far longer than anticipated. 'Twas a matter of years in fact. Weary from his travels he cried into the heavens, Oh great spirit! Great spirit! I cannot fulfill my quest! I've searched the lands far and wide and yet I come not upon this unburied treasure! I've seen mountains in the mist, and rivers divide lands! I've seen sunsets of fire and heard the hawk cry at dawn! I've seen flora of orange and white and gold! I've whispered to the otter and sung praises with the wolf! Oh great spirit! Great spirit! Is it my destiny to wander forever away from my tribe!" Renado paused. Zelda could feel an arm around her back. It sent delightful and nervous shivers over her body. She shot her head sideways, looking at Link quickly. She reached for his hand; squeezing it in her own. She had never been so entranced by such a tale. The sound of the flute grew mellow and somewhat forlorned.

"The great spirit then spoke…ooooh Ketchuwah, brave child. Lift up your eyes…for the treasure you seek. Please spirit! Please guide me to fulfillment of my quest! Ketchuwah begged…" Renado had nearly made a circle around the fire at this point. He paused again for a long time, the only sound to be heard was the howling wind that danced in the mountain crevices. Zelda could feel Link's nervous arm tighten around her shoulders. "But the great spirit…spoke no more. Ketchuwah…never returned to his beloved tribe." There were a few gasps around the campfire from the children. Renado played a few more somber notes on his instrument.

"It was all around him all along." Zelda whispered mostly to herself; her tone a bit saddened.

"What did you say?" Link asked her. It gave him an excuse to get closer to her.

"The…the treasure…it was the mountains, and the rivers and everything! He was looking for a treasure but the treasure was the land around all along! Why didn't he see it!" Zelda asked excitedly. Renado could hear her talking to Link.

"And that my dear princess….is what the tale teaches us! Ketchuwah found the treasure the moment he went in pursuit of his quest! But man is blind in the promise of spoils. The unburied treasure was indeed the riches of the world around him. But Ketchuwah failed to realize that what the spirit had intended him to find was the one thing he couldn't see. The wonders and beauties of nature is the spirit's gift to us all." Renado smiled as another handful of powder landed on the fire. There was clapping for Renado from all around the fire. Everyone was just delighted, including Link and Zelda.

"He's full of tales from his tribe." Link explained to Zelda.

"Have you heard many?" Zelda asked letting tender blue eyes rest on Link.

"Uh…yeah, yeah." I have. Link answered her dreamily. "Oh, um…thanks…Re…Renado." Link said taking a large pot from Renado. Renado laughed.

"Link! Please, have some soup! You seem distracted!" Renado laughed at Link as he offered his pot of soup. It smelled of yams and potatoes and spices. It was thick and hot.

"Yes! Yes, Renado we…we will both have some of your soup!" Link said quickly pulling his hand away from Zelda. Link nervously took the ladle from the pot and filled the bowl that had been sitting before him most of the evening. He was mortified to see he had spilt some of the hot soup on Zelda's hand. Link panicked and wasn't sure whether to ladle out some soup for her into her bowl or to wipe the soup from her hand. Link was frozen by Zelda's enticing action. He watched as her tongue licked the soup off the back of her hand and off her fingers. As far as Link was concerned that was the sexiest thing he had ever seen in his life.

"Mmm…that soup is delicious!" Zelda said letting the thick, almost too hot mixture touch her tongue. Renado let out a hardy laugh.

"Princess, you can have an entire bowl to yourself if Link would pay attention to what he was doing!" he said. Link snapped his eyes toward the bowl he was filling for Zelda only to see that he had nearly filled it over.

"Oh! Oh my, I'm sorry!" Link said nervously plopping the ladle back into the soup. Zelda laughed and took a spoon from Renado. As she leaned forward, the turquoise necklace Renado had placed on her clacked against itself. The animal hide blanket was slipping from her shoulders. Tonight, Zelda indeed looked like a princess…a tribal princess; smelling like the smoke-laden air of the village and clad in the tribal accessories with which Renado had adorned her. Link sat his clay soup bowl on the ground beside him and pulled the heavy blanket back up around Zelda's shoulders.

"Thank you." Zelda said letting her hands slip inside the blanket.

"You're welcome. You um…you're beautiful…tonight." Link said. He still hadn't touched his soup. That made Zelda blush.

"Link." Zelda said laughing at him. Neither Link nor Zelda had realized the goron mothers and their children had left the fire for their home in the mountains. They also hadn't noticed that the zoras had left for their journey to Lake Hylia via the hidden tunnel in the shallow pool of their former leaders' grave site. Both Link and Zelda were too lost in their own conversation to bother with what was going on around them. As the night went on, the fire began to burn down lower and lower. Link had finally managed to take a few bites of his soup but he was too fixated on Zelda to really care what it even tasted like.

Eventually, the Ordonian children retreated with young Luda to Renado's home. It was cold out here for them anyway. Only Barnes, Telma and Renado remained. Renado, dousing the fire with sand, was a certain sign that this evening had come to a close. Thick smoke rose into the air and sparks flew.

"I uh…I guess this means we should head for the Inn." Link said.

"Yeah…it must be late." Zelda's teeth chattered at the feeling of the cold November air surrounding her now that the fire was gone.

"Hey, there's a hot spring…on the hillside above the Inn." Link said. He wasn't sure why he had mentioned this to Zelda. Maybe it was because she looked cold, maybe it was because he wanted to spend just a little longer with her…it was unclear why those words had left his tongue.

"Really?" Zelda asked as she reluctantly let the animal hide blanket fall from her shoulders so Renado could take it back to his home.

"Yeah…would…you want to see it?" Link asked.

"Okay." Zelda said both excitedly and nervously in the same breath. She stood up from her previously warm spot as chunky bracelets fell forward on her wrists. Zelda's heavy, brown woolen sweater dress wasn't enough to warm her now that the thick animal blanket was gone. Link couldn't take his eyes off Zelda as he bid Renado a farewell. The more he looked at her, the more he thought he had never seen her so….so far removed from her duties of ruling over Hyrule. Maybe it was the jewelry Renado had adorned her with, or perhaps it was the dangerously low cut of her sweater dress. Whatever the case, Link could get enough of her tonight.

"Goodnight, Renado. Thank you…for your kindness. Here's your necklace." Zelda said getting ready to take the turquoise necklace off.

"No, princess. Please, keep it. Keep those bracelets too. My gift and a token from my people. Beside, you wear them well and they symbolize Kakariko's undying support of the kingdom." Renado said taking Zelda's hands in his.

"Thank you. Thank you, Renado." She said pleasantly as cold air wisped through her hair.

"You'll like the Inn. I'm sure there is a warm room awaiting you, Zelda." Renado said as he headed for his nearby home. Zelda looked to Link once more.

"Link?" she questioned putting her hand on his arm. He seemed to be in some faraway land as his eyes lay fixated on Zelda.

"Oh! Yes! Yeah…uh…the hot springs! Come on! Follow me. Uh…may I?" Link asked extending his hand toward Zelda's. She nodded and took his hand in hers. Link smiled at her. Her touch sent chills throughout him. For a moment he forgot which path to take despite the fact that it was directly in front of him.

"I didn't realize that November was so cool in these mountains." Zelda commented.

"Yeah…yeah, it…it gets cold here." Link said a bit nervously. He didn't realize that being in this close proximity to Zelda for so long, and on top of all this enchantment, would be filled with butterflies the way he did. It was the first time he and Zelda had ever been alone for longer than only a few minutes. He had always envisioned them talking endlessly the way they did in a crowd but tonight he found himself at a miserable loss for words. It was the excitement about everything tonight hitting him at once. The village nestled within the Death Mountain crevices was glowing and full of rhapsody as they walked up the dusty, mountainous path toward the hot spring pool.

"The gorons are a peaceful tribe, aren't they?" Zelda asked breaking the silence between them and squeezing his hand a little tighter.

"They are. They're never shy about helping a neighbor in need. And likewise, the gorons are so kind that I can think of no one who would deny them assistance." Link explained as they neared the top of the trail. "You know, the gorons believe that the water of their hot springs have healing powers. They value its supposed medicinal properties."

"I wonder if it's true?" Zelda asked as her arm continuously brushed against Link's.

"It's revitalizing, that's for certain. As far as healing powers are concerned…that I don't know." He said. Link stopped walking as he and Zelda approached the steaming water. Zelda smiled enthusiastically.

"Oh look at that! Just look at that! I've never seen natural water with such steam rising from it." Zelda observed as she released Link's hand and stepped closer. Link laughed at her sense of eagerness to get closer to the translucent water. It made Link let his guard down and relax.

"Here, here…give me your hands." Link said smiling and rolling the legs of his pants up. He stepped into the lapping edges of the hot spring and reached for Zelda's hands. Without hesitation, she grasped his hands as Link took a couple steps backwards into deeper water. Zelda giggled in delight as she clumsily wiggled out of her boots. She stepped into the water gasping at the amazing heat of the spring water.

"Link!" she exclaimed as she moved further in carefully. Her clothes fluttered in the water as Link moved her farther into the warmth. Beads fell forward against Zelda's wrists.

"What do you think?" he asked smiling at her. He chilled a little at the feeling of the cold November air hitting his shoulders. He watched as Zelda's brunette hair was whisked away from her neck. The canyon moonlight bounced off her cheek, casting a pale glow over her face.

"I…I never thought it would actually be so warm…it's…it's nearly hot!" She remarked holding on to Link as she waded further into the spring.

"Well, it _is _a hot spring!" link reminded her laughing.

"On a night like this, I could just stay here…out here in this…magnificent canyon." Zelda said. Her next move was both unpredictable and brave as she sunk herself down into the water. She was still holding on to Link as her entire body disappeared underneath the bubbling surface. Zelda rose just as quickly as she had submerged herself. Now the cold air felt even colder as warmth of her body met the cold blast. Zelda laughed but Link just stared at her. Her hair was soaked, her clothes were soaked…and frankly…she was a marvelously tempting sight. The slick streaks of water coated her face and neck, causing her skin to glisten in the faint moonlight. Her dress was plastered on to her body and her hair stuck to her neck. He could see every curve of her body through the wet wool. Zelda smiled all over and laughed. "Oh Link, it's so wonderful! It's wonderful, don't you think?" Zelda laughed and squeezed his hands harder. She had never in her life felt such freedom. Link was transfixed and mesmerized by her delight.

"It truly is wonderful." He said mostly to himself yet still loud enough for Zelda to hear. He was completely relaxed now. "I have an idea! Come on! Come on, follow me!" Link said still holding on to Zelda and pulling her out of the hot spring. "Come on, it's a surprise." Link insisted. Zelda's eyes sparkled with wild recklessness. It was a look Link had never seen in her eyes before as They took a moment to put their boots back on. Zelda shivered as the cold canyon air engulfed her. She and Link were half-running once they got started despite their sopping wet clothes. Link led her around the back trail of the village, continually looking back at her as the sound of her beaded, ethic jewelry rattled. He took her around the merchants, behind the rocks and all the way up to the graveyard. They stopped their brisk pace and now stood here at the entrance.

"The Kakariko graveyard. There are royals buried here. I've heard so much about it…but I've never before seed it." Zelda observed. Pale slivers of light cast an eerie glow throughout the graveyard and the air shook the frail branches of the barren tree.

"Yes. The Royal tombs are up here. Would you like to see?" Link asked of her.

"I'd love to." Zelda said, squeezing Link's hand in hers. They walked along the cobblestone path in the darkness. There were crows roosting high in the gnarly branches of the lone tree.

"Here! Here's the first of where the Royals are buried." Link pointed out a finely polished tombstone.

"Oh! And here! This one was said to be last of the Sheikah. Zelda read the stone: IN LOVING MEMORY OF THOSE THAT PLEGED ALLIGIANCE TO THE ROYALS: IMPA LAST OF THE SHEIKAH. "And over here. The famed Zora Guard that served three Zora Kings." Link drug Zelda over toward another stone head. She shook and shivered. "You're freezing." He wrapped his wet arms around her. He had never pictured in his mind holding Zelda so naturally and so comfortably. He was glad he had finally shaken all the nerves from his system.

"Oh my, Torinald….the Zora Guard who lived to be over seventy…unheard of in the Zora race. He was believed to have been blessed…by Nayru herself." Zelda said dreamily as she clung to Link. He looked at her; Zelda's brown eyes burning into blue ones. Link shivered too as his hands caressed the icy dampness of her shoulders. Zelda reached out and touched a cold hand to Link's cheek. "Thank you….for bringing me to see this."

"Actually, this…was just a bonus. We haven't yet reached what I wanted to show you." Link answered her quite seriously. It would have been the perfect opportunity to kiss her and Link wanted nothing more than to kiss her. But he instantly decided that even though it would have been so easy to press his lips into hers…he would wait.

"Oh, alright then. Shall we?" Zelda asked. She and Link could hardly see one another in the darkness, making it even more tempting to lay his lips into hers. Link slid his hands down her shoulders and took her hands in his once more, leading her toward the back of the graveyard. He could hear her teeth chattering and feel her hand shaking in his. He had lead her against the back stone wall of the graveyard. "Now, this is very dark, but there's a hole here we need to crawl through. I'm going to crawl through first and light two torches on the other side. Then you crawl through…okay?" Link explained to Zelda as he held her up against him. His warm breath hit her chin.

"Alright!" Zelda said excitedly. She reluctantly released Link's hands and watched in the darkness as Link crawled through the opening against the ground. Zelda watched him disappear into the darkened crevice.

"I'm still here!" Link called to her as he crawled further inside. Zelda was peering into the black crawlspace even though she couldn't see him. She laughed. A few more moments passed by and then Zelda noticed the faint orange tinge of a torch, and then the lighting of a second one, casting a pale amber glow into an area that Zelda couldn't make out. "Okay, Zelda. Come on, come through the tunnel." Link told her. Zelda felt exhilarated. She'd never done anything like this in her life. Her beautiful tribal jewelry rattled against each other as she knelt to her knees and began her crawl through the tight tunnel. Link watched her; sensing the enthrallment in her movements. And then, Zelda got a glimpse of semi-caverned spot Link had lead her too. Link reached for her hands. "Watch your head." He said taking her hands and pulling her from her knees. Zelda looked around the palely lit room. It wasn't an enclosed cavern, but the opening was quite high. Because of the high walls, it was like nature's furnace. Zelda gasped.

"It's….it's so warm in here! What is…" Zelda gasped again. "…is this…where Queen Rutella is laid to rest?" Zelda asked excitedly.

"It is. Right over there. Notice the Zora seal. And, come feel. Feel the water, Zelda." Link said kneeling down beside the water. Zelda smiled and did as Link. Her eyes were wide with amazement.

"It's a hot spring!" she said looking at him.

"Yes. And come over here! Feel the ground! Feel how soft and warm it is!" Link said sitting on the plush and mossy ground. It was truly warm like a down mattress and soft like fleece. Due to the contained heat, the moss grew to an exceptional plushness within the confines of the Zora Cavern. Zelda was awestruck.

"Come on." Link stood up and peeled his cold, soaking, wool tunic from his body. He kicked his boots off just as quickly. Zelda marveled at his lean body as he skillfully dove into the warm water. He was such a good swimmer. Zelda watched for him to surface, shaking pure spring water from wet, sandy blonde hair.

"Should….should we be here? Isn't this place sacred?" Zelda asked.

"Not like it was in the days of old. It's more symbolic than sacred now." Link explained. Zelda smiled and bit her lower lip, watching the light dance on the walls.

"Link…we're…alone, right?" Zelda asked tentatively. Link swam over to the edge of the spring.

"That we are." Link answered her with curious blue eyes. Zelda smiled again.

"And…no one will intrude upon us, yes?" Link's expression became a bit serious at Zelda's question.

"No…no, no one knows we're here. No one comes to this spot except traveling Zoras and…well, they don't travel here to Kakariko after dark." Link explained. Zelda shook her head.

"A rarity…for us to be alone…together." Zelda said.

"Yes…a rarity, indeed." Link said seriously. Zelda couldn't hide her delight as she awkwardly took her boots off and struggled to wiggle out of her water-logged dress. She let her bracelets fall in a clump on her dress, followed by her lovely turquoise necklace. Link wasn't prepared for this sight, Zelda stripped down to her partially wet pale pink underwear. She jumped into the warm water beside Link. He laughed at her, delighting in her freedom. Right now, right now in this moment…she wasn't a princess anymore. Zelda surfaced, warm water cascading over her. Now, her pale pinks were completely transparent. Link's heart raced, hoping she would stay under the water from the shoulders down. She reached her arms out over Link's shoulders.

"I'm so happy here with you. Thank you for bringing me to this beautiful spot." Zelda said. Link reached his hands around her naked, slender waist and pulled her toward him. The surface of the hot spring looked like a dancing symphony of cinder and ash in the soft torchlight. He pushed her up against the wall of the lagoon. He put his warm, wet hand on her face.

"You're welcome." He said softly before finally stealing the kiss from her that he longed for so long. It was deep, earnest and tender. Zelda didn't resist him, in fact she did just the opposite…pulling him in to her. Her lips were soft and hungry for his. Link moved his hands and dug his fingers into wet hair. Zelda felt sweet lips move over her chin and softly to her neck. Zelda sighed.

"Link…" her voice was sweetly lost to the cavern-esque setting. He gazed at her longingly.

"I've waited and tried…so long to do that." Link admitted to her. There was an unfamiliar look in Zelda's eyes.

"I've….I've waited even longer…to do this…" She didn't take her eyes off Link as she pulled her bra straps from her shoulders. She unhooked it behind her and laid the soaked, sheer fabric on the mossy earth behind her. Link could feel the blood run cold in his veins. Zelda reached her arms out around Link, pressing full breasts into his chest.

"Zelda." His voice was hardly audible as he wrapped her in his arms. She laughed sweetly and kissed him again. Her eyes sparkled as she watched Link.

"What's wrong, Link? You seem quite nervous right now." She said as Zelda pulled him along in the warm water with him.

"I…I am….it's just…I've never seen you like this before and frankly, it's incredibly exciting to me." He confessed to her.

"I've never much had the chance." Zelda answered. Link laughed at her and took her in his arms again. He swam her near the waterfall toward the back of the cavern, it was the fresh water that fed the hot spring. It poured in quite cool but was warmed quickly as it hit the pool below. Link pushed her up against the edge once again, as he had done earlier on the opposite side of the cavern. Zelda could see a nervousness in his eyes again as he pinned her there. She tugged on his shoulders and slowly pulled his hands to her chest. He couldn't see her naked form in rippling water or in the dim light of the cavern.

"Zelda…may…may I ask you something?" his voice was weak.

"You already know you can ask anything of me." She reminded him. Link shook his head. It was true, he already _did _know he could ask anything of Zelda. He had known her so long. He trusted her, and she him. He looked to the dancing water's surface and then to Zelda. Link leaned forward and kissed her deeply, his hands caressing her every curve all the way to her hips. His fingertips played along her hip bones, tugging at the wafer-thin fabric. Link pulled his lips away from hers and pressed his forehead to Zelda's.

"I'm…I'm not….sure….how to ask this of you…" he said shoving his fingers into the elastic at her hips. There was silence between them for a moment.

"I…I think I do." Zelda said putting her hands on either side of his neck. Her voice was so soft it was nearly blotted out by the falls. Link looked up at her with a slight bit of relief all over his face. He was certain, she knew what he was thinking right now. Zelda was like that. She just knew…that's why they were so destined to be together. They perfect for one another.

"It's just you and me. Here….in Kakariko tonight. It's only…us. You and I…we're…miles and miles from the center of Hyrule." He said. "Zelda…just this once. It may be, the only chance we have…" Zelda stopped him.

"For a long, long, long….time." she finished the thought for him before pulling her body out of the warm water on the ledge behind her. Link could see her entire body glisten in the pale amber light. He was speechless. "Just this once, Link….just this once. Just you and me and…" Zelda reached her hands forward to pull Link out of the water with her on to the warm, mossy earth.

"Yes….yes, Zelda…yes." He answered her, splashing water on either side of him as he exited the warm spring water. He indulged in her naked form, wanting more than he ever had and not hiding the fact that he wanted her so badly. "Please forgive me." He whispered.

"For what?" Zelda asked as she rose to wet knees and peeled the rest of her clothes off.

"For looking at you naked, for touching you, for wanting you the way I do." Link said. Zelda laughed.

"Don't apologize. I want you to look at me, I want you to touch me, and above all…I want you to want me. I feel the same way, Link." Link already had a magnificent body…and she wanted to see the rest.

"Have…have you ever done…this before?" Linke nearly lost all composure as Zelda laid her beautiful body down on the moss-covered ground.

"No. I've never…you know…I'm supposed to…save myself for when you and I are married." Zelda confessed.

"That's nearly two years away." Link said stripping wet clothes from his body.

"I know." They were both nervous. Neither of them had ever done this before. "You're the sexiest man in all Hyrule Link." It completely caught Link off guard. Could she even _say _something so risqué without the heavens splitting open and the Goddesses descending to strike Zelda into the earth forever! Apparently, she could because that didn't happen and here the waterfall was still calmly serenading them.

"Oh, Zelda…"was all he said before letting the weight of his naked body sink into hers. Neither of them had ever felt the sensation of skin on skin like this. Zelda sighed and let her hands trace Link's wet back. He kissed her, holding on to her shoulders and then letting his hands roam on her. He gasped slightly. "You're so wet." He stated the obvious, letting his hands touch Zelda in places he had only thought about on nights under the stars, alone in Hyrule field. He had never touched any woman and therefore, Zelda had much to teach him.

"Yes…that's…supposed to happen." She smiled and sighed at the way Link touched her.

"Is that okay?" he questioned. Zelda shook her head as her eyes burned through his. Link felt nerves overcome him because he knew what was next. He didn't really know how to do this. Was there a right way or a wrong way? Link knew how to do a lot of things; he was quite versatile…except for this. He slid his hands up her body until they were resting on her collar bone. Zelda reached her arms around him, pulling his body onto her and forcing him closer to her.

"It's alright…it's alright, Link." Zelda reassured him quietly. Link gazed at her intently, watching her reaction as he pushed his hips into her. It appeared she was in pain, but her soft words were "keep going, keep going." Her eyes were closed tightly but just when Link couldn't push into her any farther she opened her eyes, breathed deeply and turned her head to face him. She was trying to relax, trying so hard in fact that she was unable to do so. Zelda's fingers pressed hard into Link's shoulders as she felt him consume her. She felt the weight of him sink into her further, it made her relax without even trying as she was just moments earlier. She was in a certain degree of pain, yet at the same time she was enthralled in bliss. "Oh, Link." Her voice was soft and desperate. He pressed soft lips into her temple, warm breath hitting her face.

"Does this hurt?" Link's voice was hushed.

"A little." Zelda had to tell him the truth; the look on her face was too obvious. "But, don't stop. Oh, please don't stop." She begged of Link.

"I won't." Link was focusing far too much on her to elaborate on his words. For the next few intensely passionate moments, all that could be heard were their heated sighs; a battle of heavy breaths colliding in the warm cavern air. Her body moved with his, their rhythm intertwined. It was so forbidden, and so divine. Zelda clung to him with want, Link held on to her with the same wanting. Without warning, Zelda could feel Link pull away from her. She didn't quite understand why…until she _felt _the reasonwhy covering the inside of her thigh. Link panted, his arms trembled, and he closed his eyes to keep from getting too dizzy. Zelda dug her hands into sandy blond hair to hold on to Link so he wouldn't collapse from the weakness in his arms.

"That was wonderful…you're wonderful…" Zelda whispered. Link opened his eyes, gazing into Zelda's blissful stare.

"Stay with me tonight." Link requested of her softly. Zelda smiled and held on to him a little tighter.

"Yes…yes of course. Yes, Link." Zelda assured him.

"I want to hold you…I want to hold you beside me all night." His voice trembled. Zelda's breath collided with his.

"Link…how will into the inn…without someone seeing us?" it was a good question. However, Link knew Kakariko and he knew how to get into the inn without a soul knowing.

"Do you trust me?" he asked her, smiling.

"I do." Zelda promised him.

"No one will know anything." Link told her. It was time to get dressed once again head in to the November chill.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Zelda began to stir at the smell of smoke and the howling wind against canyon walls. She breathed deeply and pulled the blankets tighter around her, rolling over against Link. Cold air was sneaking in from some source; perhaps there was a window open in the hallway of the inn. Of course, there were always lots of fires in the canyon town, it could have been that the smell of smoke simply permeated the walls. Zelda sneaked an arm over Link's back. He stirred at the feeling of her touch, rolling over to face her.<p>

"Good morning." Link said very softly. He was still a little asleep himself.

"Morning." Zelda said just as quietly. She couldn't hide the smile that consumed her face. Link stared at her just as she gazed back at him. The pale morning light trickled in through the windows, it was an unwelcome visitor because the morning light could only mean one thing. Zelda wanted to lay on the white sheets, underneath heavy covers forever. She couldn't get the night before out of her mind. Link put his arms around her and shift his body closer to her. "Link…" Zelda began as she wrapped her arms around her. Link's hair smelled smoky. Her fingertips got lost into sandy hair. "…we're still in Kakariko." Link looked at her longingly.

"We are…we are still in Kakariko."

"It doesn't…have to be just once, right?" Zelda begged of him.

"No." was Link's answer. Zelda sighed heavily and pulled Link into her tightly.

My apologies for any major typos. I proofread more quickly than I should have.


End file.
